


Love endures it all - the Concert

by AzureMeetsJade



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kya II freeform, Lin Beifong freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureMeetsJade/pseuds/AzureMeetsJade
Summary: After their travel to the South Pole, Kya and Lin Beifong find out that Kya's most favorite band is going to give a concert in the underground Kyoshi Warrior Women club. Kya is thrilled to see them again, as well as some old friends.Special thanks to Hannah for being one of my beta readers as well as slowdissolve for maintaining my grammar. ❤  (Promised to mention you, Hannah. Heh. :3)





	1. the club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slowdissolve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowdissolve/gifts), [Hannah-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hannah-chan).



> Explanation beforehand: My story leans on and includes characters which have been made up by slowdissolve's story series of KyaLin.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/series/754959 (totally not promoting it :D)  
> Tukkatok (short Tok) is the bartender of the Kyoshi Island Women's club. It's a rather hidden, more underground club for gay women in Republic city. Kya's most favorite club, but you can also spot Korra and Asami there from time to time.  
> Thus, I totally recommend reading her story though it's not necessarily needed to understand mine. (I do totally recommend it though because she and her stories are just awesome!!)  
> After their trip to the south pole, Kya and Lin are back in republic city.  
> Starts in the Kyoshi Island Women's club. 
> 
> This is my first fanfic by the way. Don't be harsh with me. <3 Sorry for the long introduction. Now here we go. :)

 

"It's going to be their very last concert. It's so sad they’re actually going to retire! So many memories..." Tok said with a melancholic yet very hearty smile, facing a brown, short-haired woman on the bar table.  

"And I still can't believe it’s actually going to be a small private one here in our cozy bar,” another woman chimed in. Her blonde hair was hanging down along her back. "And it's all because of you, Yue!" The blonde turned her face to the brown-haired woman, kissed her cheek, leaving a small lipstick mark behind, and gave her a big bear hug. 

"Hey, hey, Nuan, slow down! It's not even on my bill," she giggled upon the sudden affection. Her face was still buried in the blonde woman's chest and arms.  

Once Nuan let go, she continued, "It's not like it was my idea... Rainbow Dragon's front singer was actually more than delighted to play for our little community. She said, let me quote - After all these years of your support it's the least I can do, ladies! -," Yue said fondly.  

A knock on the door now interrupted their conversation. 

"Suki Sisters," said a light voice.  

Kya now entered the Kyoshi Island Women's club closely followed by Lin, her left arm hooked into Lin's.  

"Kya, Lin!" Tukkatok rushed over and caught them right at the entrance and before Kya and Lin knew what was happening they found each other entangled in a big hug.

"Hi, Tok. It's good to see you, too!" Kya mumbled, returning the embrace.  

"Please, Tok...I can't...breathe...like this. Let me..." Lin said, with a squeezed voice, gasping after every word. 

The tough earthbender was not really fond of hugs from anyone but her beloved Kya. She was unused to showing or receiving any kind of affection from others. Surely, Lin did care about people, but her first concern had always been law and order. It was well balanced, according to her own opinion. After all, she was the chief of police. But in the eyes of many citizens of Republic City, she deserved to be called a "Hero" as well. At least, that’s what Meelo and the rest of Tenzin's family thought, considering she’d sacrificed her own life and bending for the sake of the fate of those last airbenders. Another time, she and her sister Suyin Beifong helped to take down a giant mechanical suit when Kuvira threatened to take over the city by force. There were many occasions where Lin had earned her silent title "Hero". Yet she’d never liked to be treated as one.  

Spending more time with Kya had also made her become more compassionate. After Lin and Kya came back from their vacation to the South Pole, she’d tried to move heaven and earth to start the reconstruction of the old Beifong estate. Lin even communicated with Suyin about her plan to create a support association for children and young adults who’d lost their homes. Su, totally admiring her half-sister’s great vision, joined in almost immediately and was now directing the reconstruction of the old estate. She worked together with her husband Bataar, who happened to be one of the greatest architects in the Earth Kingdom. 

Kya had changed Lin in such a short amount of time. 

She realized how much she actually loved helping people, whether by upholding law and order or helping them in personal matters. But...hugs? Physical contact? Meh, still not something this Beifong would enjoy. 

"Nobody ain't gonna escape my hugs. Not even you, Chief!" Tok laughed heartily, tightening her grip even more. 

"Sweetie, loosen up! It's just a hug!" Kya said, with a sweet voice accompanied by a chuckle. 

 _This smile._  

Lin, without saying anything further, rolled her eyes and tried hard to suppress an upcoming blush. She knew when to admit defeat. 

"How have you been, Tok?" Kya asked, once she and Lin were released. 

"Ah, just mixing drinks here, hearing out broken hearts there. You know, the typical bartender things. What about you lovebirds? How was your trip to the South Pole?"  

"Oh wow, it’s a long story, believe me! We didn't have much time to actually rest. But that's all right. We got to change a lot of lives on the way to the South Pole…we met Toph! We visited Gaoling, where Lin grew up! It was a breathtaking experience, wasn't it, Lin?" Kya looked to Lin, whose face started to light up even more once their eyes met. 

"Indeed. The work for the association is on-going, too, thanks to Suyin. And we still had some... quality alone time, didn’t we?" Lin smirked, deepening their eye contact. Azure and emerald now locked together. 

Suddenly a rush of memories flooded Kya, leaving her adrift in her own thoughts for a few moments, but she never broke her gaze into Lin's eyes. 

 _How I miss these days...There is no other person I would rather change the world with._  

 _Her eyes, as green as the grass on a summer day after rain. Sparklingly beautiful._  

 _I just can't get enough of them, can't get enough of her. Her love, her everything. She's just so…_  

"Earth to Kya, are you still with us? And why are you biting your lip?" Tok questioned Kya, interrupting her train of thoughts. 

Kya, so lost in her own world, hadn’t noticed she was biting her lip. She shook her head to get a grip on herself again.  

"Oh, sorry! I've just been recalling some...things. Where were we?"  

Lin started to laugh in sync with Tok.  

"Hahaha, Sweetie don’t worry." She said with a wink.  

"She is so cute, isn't she?" Lin smiled warmly, still keeping her eyes on the Avatar's daughter. 

After their greeting from Tukkatok, the couple entered the center of the club and met with the other women. Everyone was very curious about the journey Kya and Lin had taken. So they decided to share a short version of all they’d been through.  

Lin, knowing that Kya was much better telling stories than she was herself, let her do the part. Not even five minutes passed and the waterbender was already in motion, spinning the tale about the voyage for all the women there. Meanwhile, Lin's mind started to drift as she looked on her beloved one. Her eyes were watching Kya's every move and her lips didn’t break her smile for one second. 

 _This sparkle in her eyes when she tells something she adores. I wonder if she knows how dazzlingly beautiful she is when she is so eager for something._ Lin thought.  _It's the most stunning thing in the world. I could watch her all day until the rest of my life._  

Unconsciously, she touched the half-moon betrothal necklace Kya gave her.  

 _And she’s mine now. Not as a possession, but plainly her heart, her soul. She has given it to me as well as trust, her life. May it be in fights or may it be her love. She decided that I am_ ** _the one_** _who she wants to settle down with after all these years of finding herself, how Tenzin always described it._  

And suddenly another thought struck the earthbender.  

 _But what if I’m not enough? What if things will change?_  
   



	2. Rainbow Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late, but part 2 of my little fanfic. :)

**_Chapter two: Rainbow Dragons_ **

Lin knew Kya travelled the world. She has been technically everywhere, from the Eastern Air Temple to Whaletail Island. Even most parts of the fire nation the avatar's daughter discovered on her journey. And on those travels, she came to know many other women from all over the world.

The couple had never really talked about it, no numbers were mentioned. By now Lin had only met one of them. Suddenly she recalled when Kya had been kidnapped at the request of one of her flings when they were supposed to have their first "date" at Song’s.  Nuying was her name. It was frightening, and a rollercoaster of feelings for the earthbender. First she’d felt the excitement of meeting, alone with such a beautiful woman, then the disappointment of her not appearing.

_Because why would someone enjoy a date with a lonely, bitter, cranky woman like me?_ The emerald-eyed woman thought.

Yet still, the greatest emotion was the fear of something bad happening to Kya.

_I could not imagine what I would've done if something had gone wrong. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself not being able to protect her. It would've been all my fault._

And slowly, her thoughts started to drift towards darkness.

Lin had never taken the time to thoroughly consider Kya's past adventurous life, but as the dark thoughts took over, she couldn’t resist analyzing it.

_She's been with all these interesting women from all over the map. She's been to so many places, has seen so many things. What did I do my entire life? Work. Busting criminals, yes. But did that make the streets safer? No. I am a failure. Yet she fell for me. She doesn't even really know me. She doesn't know what a bitter person I really am. I am pathetic. And she’ll realize it sooner or later. Did I force her to settle down? Of course! Does she know what she's doing? She even moved her mother to the city for me! It's my fault Katara couldn't stay in the Southern Water Tribe. Why? Why me? Why not Nuying? She's such a pretty woman, as well as smart! She… or any of them… any would have been a better match than me, Chief Crankypants!_

With great effort, she kept on her poker face. The only thing she could not suppress was a light grinding of her teeth, as she was caught in the cage inside her mind.

Kya sensed her lover’s struggle, and sought to find the reason.

"Sweetie, are you alright?"

Everyone was now looking at the earthbender. Lin almost jumped up when she heard Kya's voice, startled.

"Ah, yeah. I'm fine, don't worry. It's just a little headache," she pretended, forcing herself to display a little smile.

"Aww, poor you. We don't have to stay long if you don't feel so well."

Kya knew Lin well enough by now that this wasn’t the complete truth, yet she didn't want to make a scene in front of the others. Lin's privacy was important.

"Nah, don't worry about me. Go ahead, continue where you stopped." Lin reassured her and the waterbender planted a kiss on her forehead, stroking her cheek.

_How do I even deserve such a sweet loving nature...for spirit’s sake!_ Lin thought angrily, but then decided to swallow it once again, as she always did, trying to focus on her beloved’s storytelling once again.

 --------------------------------

Once Kya finished her tale, Nuan cut in excitedly on the discussion at the table.

"Oh, Kya! By the way, did we already tell you that Rainbow Dragons are going to retire?"

"Monkeyfeathers! Why?! It’s like my youth is going to retire," She laughed.

"Ah, come on silly. You're not that old," Lin squeezed her shoulder.

"I'm a walking mummy, I'm going to eat your brain when you sleep! Be careful." Kya said as she stretched out her arms in the direction of Lin, her face trying to imitate the expression of a mindless zombie.

"You should watch out that I'm not gonna eat something else while YOU sleep...Mummy or not, I don't care." Lin smirked, pulling her lover close. She started to kiss her passionately.

"Mhm..Lin..." Kya mumbled.

"Get a room, you two!" The rest of the ladies shouted cheerily all together.

The waterbender tried to regain her composure.

Lin, confused, asked "So Nuan, I still don't understand the part of you being so excited about the retirement."

"Because I wasn't done yet," she giggled. "THEY ARE GOING TO HAVE A PRIVATE CONCERT INSIDE OUR LOVELY CLUB!"

"Monkeyfeathers on top of monkeyfeathers! For real?!" And immediately, Kya's mindset went back to when she was 24 years old, the excitement clearly written in her eyes.

"Yesss! I couldn't believe it either. Credits all to Nuan!" Yue wrapped her arms about the brown-haired woman once again.

"Yueeee! I told you...Arw, nevermind already!" She hugged back the blonde woman who didn't even pay attention to her words.

"It's because all of you girls. All of us, every member of our community made it possible! Every one of you is just so amazing. And Rainbow Dragons know it, they appreciate our little community supporting them." Tok said with a big smile on her face.

"GROUPHUUUG!" Yue shouted, and everyone gathered almost immediately around her, ending up in a big messy hug.

"No, not with me. I am out..." but before Lin could say another word, Kya grabbed her arm and into the middle of the group hug.

"Grrr...Please..." She begged, but obviously wasn't heard.

"Being part of this club means being part of group hugs! Be happy that it's only us five right now, Chief!" Nuan chuckled.

"And yeah, what Tok said is true, ladies. And we appreciate them too for representing our interests! As we all know...It’s hard to be true to ourselves. And trust me, it's the same all over the world, especially in the earth kingdom. Sorry, love," she looked apologetically at Lin.

"No offenses taken," Lin reassured her by planting a kiss on her left cheek.

Kya continued.

"I've witnessed it. The earth kingdom citizen are people of strong nature, not fond of any kind of changes. The only folks who totally respects us as we are is the air nation, including back then my father. " Kya remarked, remembering briefly the moment when she came out.

After Dís, Kya's first love, left her she was devastated. And that was also the time where she came out to her mother and father, seeking emotional support.

Subconsciously, a smile started to draw on her face.

Avatar Aang and the people of the air nation accepted that people were different, that included their orientation as well. That's also why Kya was raised to be very open minded. It has a lot of perks to be raised by two different cultures.

_I do after all, have the best parents in the world. I wish I would've seen it earlier. It wasn't always easy with you, dad, but know that I love you so very much. You continue to inspire me. We miss you all so much. Thank you for everything, mom and dad._

Kya suddenly felt something on her hand, squeezing it lightly. It was Lin's. She was the only one realizing that Kya was dropping a single tear.

_Oh spirits, she sensed immediately that I was needing this.. And she thinks she is bad at reading people's mind and needs. Silly sweetheart._

With a chuckle, Kya started to lean back, directly into Lin's chest who understood perfectly that she was supposed to hug the waterbender now from behind. Arm in arm, they now continue to follow the discussion.

 --------------------------------

"Oh, I've always admired Mei Hua, her voice is just like a leaf in the wind." Tok said.

"Who is Mei Hua?" Lin asked.

At this, Kya remembered that she had never told Lin about her favorite band.

"Oh, wait, girls! Lin doesn't know Rainbow Dragons. Remember, she’s new to the scene." She winked in Lin’s direction.

Nuan’s eyes glowed. "Ah, so! They're the biggest representing musical band ever, consisting of mainly band members who live like us. All of them are open about themselves to the public already. That’s caused them to receive a lot of criticism. But they've never allowed society to let them be pushed aside. It’s sooo much inspiring, for all of us."

"Indeed. There was one time, like a few years ago, where one of the newspapers here said that being like us was a disease. There was a whole article about it, a huge discussion. The newspaper was even backed up by a lot of scientists and doctors who disapproved of us. After figuring out about this whole movement, Rainbow Dragon volunteered to discuss this on stage with live broadcast on radio," Yue complemented.

"Yeah, a lot of scientists followed Rainbow Dragons and took part in this whole discussion on stage as well as supporters like our little club. They came from all over the world, from the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, even some Air Acolytes were among them. It was so impressive! First time I've seen such a movement. All because they decided to go against it."

"Totally, Nuan. Never underestimate the power of our community! There are more supporters than we might believe or that they show..."

Lin remembered that president Raiko, who’d remained silent about Lin’s relationship, as well as Korra and Asami’s, ordered the police force to take care of the security of that event.

"Hmm, yeah. Our police force was responsible for safety of all sides during the discussion on stage. I was surprised how much hate there was in some corners. We really had a hard time controlling some of the protestors. We did prevent an attack of the front singer of Rainbow Dragons. One earthbender tried to snipe her, but luckily Mako caught him right before the incident was about to happen."

"Wow! Are you serious?!" Yue was shocked.

"Whaaat?!" Nuan exclaimed.

"I can't believe how far the hatred of people can go…” Tok said with a disappointed and sad voice.

"This is just awful. But I'm glad your force came first, sweetie. Let's be happy that no serious incidents actually took place." Kya kissed her lover on the cheek, squeezing her hand.

The round sighed.

In Republic City, all in all, the security of people like themselves was not yet guaranteed. Lin knew that. She knew the violence going on in the streets. It was one of the reasons she desired to keep her relationship with Kya quiet. She wanted her lover to be safe. Her safety stood over the urge to shout to the world that she loved the waterbending beauty.

"So, as you've already recognized by now, Mei Hua was the lead singer of this awesome band. Then there are the twins called Jiao, the guitarist and Jiali, the bassist. And the only male in the group is Toshiro, the pianist," the waterbender explained, trying to change the topic.

"Ohh, Kya! You're going to see Mei Hua again! Aren't you excited?!"

"Yue!" Tok nudged her shoulder.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"It's alright, Tok. Lin and I are open about this."

"So she knows about...you and Mei Hua?" Nuan asked curiously.

"I do?" Lin was astonished.

"Well, there was, let's say, something like a fling between Mei Hua and me. Well, not a fling, but also, not nothing. You know what I mean."

 

"You admired her a lot back then, admit it Kya! And I don't think she wasn’t averse to you either." Yue said excitedly.

_And here we can add another extraordinary woman on Kya's list of ...experiences. Why does she even go for a boring, old woman like me?_

Lin frowned at Yue, who continued to giggle obliviously.

Kya started laughing a bit nervously, sensing Lin’s discomfort.

"Heh, yeah. But it’s such a long time ago. A lot of things have happened since then. I haven’t seen her and the band in ages. I believe I was 25 back then."

_Yeah, a lot of things have happened since then. Right._ Lin had a hard time not mumbling these words in front of her lover. _Calm down, it’s more than 25 years ago! Do you want to go there again? Are you that weak? No! I’m not. I'm stronger than this. At least I believe so._ And she started to put on a smile again, despite the pain in her stomach.

Talking more to the three other women, Kya learned that many members of the Women’s Club who’d moved away from Republic City were planning to return for the concert. Even Korra and Asami were going to be there. She was totally thrilled about this news, and couldn't wait for the whole event to start.

 

 


	3. Republic City Arcades

**Chapter 3 Republic City Arcades**      

"No, this isn't what I'm looking for." Kya tossed a light blue dress back into the closet. "Nah, not this either...Liiiiin? I need help! Where are you?"

"Yes? I'm in the kitchen, kinda busy." The noise of a stack of porcelain plates being piled could be heard throughout the apartment.

"Ughhh." Kya sighed. "Honey, I'm not really sure what to wear! I want it to be special!"

"Anything you wear is special. I still prefer you raw, nature-made anyway." The waterbender could feel her lover smirking behind the wall, though she couldn't see her.

"..Lin, you know what I mean!" Kya laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, all right. Grab something to wear, we're going out now."

"What?"

"You heard me, we are going out now. Getting you the dress you want."

"But...Lin."

"No ‘But Lin.’ Now get your clothes and let’s go."

"All right! Give me five minutes." Kya said excitedly, rushing to get herself ready.

\-----------------------------------------------------

They strolled together through the Republic City Arcades. The whole shopping centre had been relocated to the west of the city after the spirit vines took over the centrum of the metropole. Kya was amazed by the improvements they'd made. Everything looked so new and fresh, buildings and streets alike. "They've really outdone themselves." Kya remarked.

The architecture was impressive. It was the latest modern style, called 'International style'. The reconstruction of Republic City after Kuvira’s attack let to a bloom of architectural creativity.

“As far as I've observed it, they've been using it on every new or reconstructed building," Lin told Kya, who listened carefully to everything Lin had to say.

_She is just so smart and really educated when it comes to so many things, even architecture. This beautiful mind._

"Typical for these buildings is the usage of steel and glass. The main shape is cubic and the buildings mostly lack any ornaments," the earthbender continued, lost in her subject.

"I've never known you have a thing about architecture, dear. I mean, I know you're an amazing bender, but.." Kya said.

"You still don't know a lot of things about me." Lin winked and kissed her lover on the cheeks.

"Oh youu..." Kya pinched her cheek.

They kept on walking through the streets, taking in the stunning, unusual views. Lin was particularly engrossed. At the same time, Kya recognized that Lin was uncommonly distracted today. She chuckled. On most days she wouldn’t take her eyes off the waterbender.

_You can clearly see how much she adores and appreciates architecture. What a cutie she is!_

Then another thing distracted the Avatar's daughter.

_Wait, we gotta get in there!_

"Let's go here!" Kya pointed to a shop on the left side. "I know Juan's Dresscode has a lot of beautiful dresses."

Without the need for another word, they went in.

Kya rushed through the different collections, checking on each piece of clothing. Even though Lin knew it would probably take a while, she just smiled and enjoyed following her, loving her enthusiasm.

"Hmm. This. This! I think I've got it!" Kya took the item with her and disappeared into the changing room. A few moments later, she tapped Lin on the shoulder. She been patiently waiting in front of the changing room.

"So, what do you think?" She said proudly.

Lin almost dropped her jaw. The body of her lover was covered by a dark blue cocktail dress. It was decorated with a white hibiscus on the right side of the shoulder straps. Kya's waist was hugged by a very light blue belt giving her a perfect shape.

_Goddess. She looks like a goddamn model taken out of a magazine. The whole dress complements just flawlessly with her azure blue eyes. It's perfect, she is perfect._

"You...ahem, yeah," Lin gasped, scratching her neck out of nervousness. "You...look breathtakingly... beautiful."

The Avatar's daughter started giggling, turning slightly red. "Thank you, sweetie!"

_She is just soo cute in need of words, being her awkward self. I really love this dress. It’s decided!_

She noticed that even a few moments later Lin was still staring at her with an open mouth.

And suddenly, the atmosphere changed.

Enjoying to be gazed at, Kya started to consciously bite her lip, throwing a sultry smile at Lin.

_I want to pin her down on the wall right now. Kiss her, eat her, **please** her. Make her body mine._

Being admired by the person she loved made her mind go wild. A certain heat was starting to spread through her whole body, following her bloodstream to the hottest point of her body.

Immediately the earthbender started to gulp.

"I can clearly see that you like what _you_ see, love," she teased.

Lin was totally caught off guard. First Kya's beauty, then the seductive look in her eyes. Her mind was frozen. Paralyzed by the moment. The Chief of Police was usually very pragmatic, straight to the point and skilled with words. Most people had to think twice if they wanted to debate her. But in a state like this, her mind was helpless. It wasn't able to connect well with any kind of words; her body, on the other hand, was eager to start its own conversation.

The change has reached her, too now. Yet something held her back.

_You're in a public place, for spirits’ sake! There are people not even two meters away from you. A mother with her buggy, a man next to where they were. In the changing room, to be exact. What if people see us or hear us? Don't do it Lin...don't!_

_Let me just taste her sweet lips, her skin so soft..._

_No! Don't!_

It was mind versus instincts. Logic versus primal desires.

And before the earthbender could stop herself, she found her lips reunited with her lover's. Rose on rose. It was wild from the start, no room for innocence anymore. Mouths stroking each other hungrily, tongues begging for one another's entrance. Love, passion, desperation. The air was filled with a thick haze.

_Her lips are the softest thing I've ever touched, let me just..._

_You can't now!_

_Lin!_

Breaking the heat of the moment, Lin backed off, leaving them both breathing heavily.

"K-Kya," she said, trying to regain her composure. "We can't...here...the people...they will.."

The Avatar's daughter came close to her again and whispered in Lin's ear. "Shh." Kya placed her index finger softly on the earthbender's mouth. "Just focus on me. It's only you and me. Nothing else..." She wrapped her arms around Lin’s waist and started to lick her ear lobe slowly, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck.

"But, but...love...We really can't..." Lin said, pleading.

But Kya didn't listen. She was lost in her heat, not letting any objection get in her way.

_You have to stop looking at her! You can't do her here! If people find out you'll just be in huge trouble!_

_But..._

Lin couldn't. Kya paused for a moment, her eyes as though filled with flames.

The waterbender stood right in front of her. They were so close that she could feel her lover breathing on her.

And so, they locked eyes. Azure on emerald. Time froze. Blank. Only a haze filled the space around them.

A few moments passed.

_Argh, damn it!_

And with that all rational thoughts, all fears went overboard. Her mind gave in as passion and longing for her girlfriend took over.

With fast movements Lin pushed Kya against the wall of the changing room, her lips making the way up to Kya's ear. Kya didn't oppose one bit and Lin took charge of the situation. In pleasure, a low moan escaped her throat.

_Her scent..._

Discovering Kya's neck with her mouth, she seemed to inhale the exposed skin of her lover, causing Kya to giggle quietly. She was rather ticklish.

The waterbender literally felt how much she was dripping by now.

Lin's lip travelled back to Kya's. Eager to have her back on her own mouth, Kya greeted the earthbender with her tongue. Once she felt hers too, she tenderly started to suck on it, teasingly biting Lin's lips.

Meanwhile the earthbender started to explore her lover's body by touching it all over. Even through Kya's dress she could feel the outlines of her build. Reaching Kya's butt, she started squeezing it hard causing her to moan with a very low voice. Luckily for the couple it was swallowed in between the kisses.

Kya surrendered her body fully to Lin who was now busy tasting her throat. Slowly the tips of her hands traveled along her chest, leaving goosebumps along the way.

Making her way downwards, Lin finally reached Kya's sensitive spot – the top of her breasts.

While kissing her collarbone, she shoved the dress' strap away, grasping after her right breast and kneading it softly. Kya's nipples stiffened under the touch of Lin's fingers.

 _Enough of the covers…_ the earthbender thought. She slowly started undressing the waterbender until she was left in her underwear, allowing more and more skin to be exposed to Lin's hungry eyes.

It was a beautiful as well as sexy view for the earthbender. Kya's dark blue, single coloured underwear fit her shape so incredibly well. The sight just increased Lin's hunger for her stunning girlfriend. The desperation to touch her was almost unbearable.

Without wasting a moment, she planted kisses on Kya's chest, and Kya tilted back her head, enjoying the touch of Lin's hands and tongue over every millimeter of her body.

"Baby, don't stop..." Kya begged.

"Wouldn't think of it..." she mumbled in between, mouth moving over her lover's lavish breasts.

It pleased Lin to hear Kya moan more and more, encouraging her to suck her nipples even harder.

Unable to bear the anticipation, Kya took Lin's left hand, guiding it into her panties, leaving it on her pubic bone.

"Oh, someone seems eager for something, hm?" Lin smirked, turning the teasing game around now.

"Touch me already..." Kya pleaded once again.

"Ohh, why so fast? Don't you like me taking care of these wonderful and soft breasts?" Lin said, going back to putting her lips on the hardened nipples.

Kya sighed and Lin knew exactly that she was torturing her.

"What's the magic word, love?"

"Fuck me."

"That's not the magic word." Lin shook her head, insistently, still paying all of her attention to Kya's breasts.

"Fuck me, **please**!" she said through gritted teeth, emphasis on the 'please'.

Lin obeyed. With one hitch, Kya's underwear was lying on the floor. With lavish kisses she made her way downwards. First her navel, over to her pelvis, down to her pubic bone. Lin made sure every inch of Kya's body received the attention which she deserved.

Her focus was now all on the core in front of her as she kneeled down. Continuing to tease, she started by kissing all around it. Sensually she grazed her lips gently over her outer and inner thighs while her hands were travelling up and down her leg, caressing her sensitive skin.

"Hun..."

For Kya, it couldn't go fast enough for Lin to reach the spot between her legs, but Lin wasn’t in any hurry. She was determined to make every bit of Kya body _feel_ how much she loved her.

Slowly she approached where Kya wanted her the most, her mouth now passing her pubic bone again, then making its way down to her folds. When Lin finally reached the most sensitive part of Kya's body, she shivered instantly with the touch of her lover's tongue. Her mouth was fixed on Kya's delicate bud, rewarding it by flickering it with her mouth and sucking it gently, then increasing her speed. The more pressure she added on her play with her lover's clit, the deeper her moans became. Lin felt Kya's body growing increasingly tense each time she licked her core.

"Yes, hun fuck me...fuck me...please..." Kya said, totally lost in her haze.

Almost immediately afterwards, Lin pressed two fingers inside Kya's folds, curling them lightly upwards. The waterbender jerked forward involuntarily, grinding almost automatically against the earthbender's fingers,. Their movements were in perfect sync.

"Harder...I love feeling you inside of me, I love being one with you..."

So Lin did, silencing her panting girlfriend by kissing her open mouth passionately. Her middle and index finger penetrated the waterbender over and over again.

After a few moments, Lin made her way downwards once again, leaving trails of fast kisses on the tensed body of her lover.

Kya felt her orgasm slowly building up.

Her hands are entangled in Lin's hair, grabbing her head hard. The waterbender's eyes were closed, teeth clenched. With each lick on her bundle of nerves, with each slide of Lin’s fingers on her sensitive spot, she felt the climax coming closer. Kya was so eager to finish for her.

"Don’t stop...I'm about to..." Kya panted heavily.

And just as she was about start feeling the release...

***Knock, knock***

Suddenly, somebody knocked on the door of the changing room, instantly freezing their heat. Kya and Lin immediately let go of each other, both panting, fighting to suppress any noise.

"Are you ladies alright in there? You've been inside the changing room for quite some time." The customer shop staff asked curiously.

Both women sighed. "Why exactly now?" Kya said in frustration, almost angry.

"Don't worry, love. I'll make it up to you at home..." Lin whispered seductively into Kya's ears, nibbling the lobe before they snatched up their clothes and left the changing room.

The couple felt the stares on them on the way to the cashier. But Lin didn't care at this moment. Her mind was only focused on one thing, one mission. With her poker face on, she took Kya to pay for her dress.

Without speaking, Kya knew what Lin's plan was, and she went along. As soon as they were out of the shop, their speed increased. They ran. They ran as fast as their feet would go.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys won't sue me for major climax denial. <3


End file.
